A Tumblr Experience
by ForeverIsALongTime
Summary: A girl finds fun in a penpal experience...


**The Tumblr Experience**

Disclaimer: I don't own Tumblr or All Time Low. Obviously I would have a wonderful life with billions of dollars and boys to serenade me daily but NO. That is NOT real life. Or is it…? Ok, no.

Summary: Gift for a friend ^_^ Hopefully it actually turns out interesting….

A girl finds fun in an interesting penpal experience…

PAGEBREAKBECAUSEEVERYONEKNOW SFANFICTIONDOESNTHAVEPAGEBRE AKSWHICHSUCKS

**Chapter 1**

_by ForeverIsALongTime_

"Jenna, wake up!" Mrs. Calloway called.

"I'm coming!" Jenna checked her tumblr one more time before grabbing her backpack. She only had 8 followers, but it was fine because they were kind to her.

Closing her laptop, she grabbed her phone and left for school.

*AT SCHOOL*

"Jenna, did you hear?" Jenna's friend Sam called.

"Hear what?" _Please don't tell me it's a quiz in Mr. C's class…_

"In English, we are doing a penpal assignment!" Sam gushed with enthusiasm.

Jenna laughed, "What's got you so excited? Do you think you're going to meet a famous person or something? Pfft, that's so stupid!"

"Buzzkill!" he remarked. "Besides, we get to meet people from anywhere! Doesn't it sound so mysterious?" He gazed longingly up at the sky.

"It sounds like a stalker will track our address and kill us in our sleep." Obviously, Jenna was not thrilled. Having to get along with someone who uses the slowest form of communication was unappealing and time-consuming.

"No!" Sam exclaimed. "This is done through e-mail!"

Jenna scoffed, "Great, so now they can find our facebook and track us down and kill us in our sleep." Jenna seriously couldn't see the appeal. "Whatever," Jenna remarked, "At least we don't have to write an essay."

*IN ENGLISH CLASS*

"So class," Mr. A said, "For this assignment, you will be given a random email address. The other party has been notified about the exchange we are working on here. All have agreed. Now, let me see….JENNA!" Jenna snapped her head back, jerking awake from her slumber. Mr. A laughed, held out the hat, and said, "Pick your penpal."

Jenna gently ruffled the papers, clearly expressing distaste for the assignment, and unfolded the paper.

_Well, alexjalexjackalltimelow notarealemail . com sounds like an interesting name. At least we'll have something interesting to discuss._ Jenna was a hardcore ATL fan. Her blog was covered in ATL. Their music, facial expressions, and awkward conversations, everything. The blog was golden.

Her dream was to own the band.

As everyone picked names, Jenna was mildly—ok, actually that was an understatement. She was freaking out in her mind, but no one saw this—excited to meet this person. Questions raced through her mind: Are they a boy or a girl? What do they like about ATL? What type of merchandise do they have? Do they have all their albums? What kind of fan are they?

She almost missed her teacher, who said, "You may go ahead and initiate contact with your penpal. REMEMBER! You can always stop contact. And…go!"

Jenna did not waste any time as she gave a brief background of herself and started asking the questions that plagued her mind. The email read:

_Hello! What should I call you by the way? Anyway, hello, mr. penpal sir._

_My name is Jenna, I am a senior in x-high school, and I am a huge fan of ATL. So, what do you like about ATL? Why does your email mention Alex and Jack? There are other band members, you know. Two of them. Do you own any t-shirts? I have a closet full of them. My friend Sam just laughs at how obsessed over them I am. Ok, so email back pronto, ok? BYE!_

Jenna stared at the email, speechless. How could she get so out of control? She hastily attempted to discard it…

But she pressed send instead…

"NOOOO! I TAKE IT BACK, I TAKE IT BACK! UNDO, UNDO!" Jenna whisper-screamed into the computer, but to no avail. There was no taking it back, and the stranger would think she was insane.

She quickly typed another email to the stranger:

_Please, I am so sorry I went all fangirly on you just now. I promise I'm not insane._

_-Jenna _

Jenna sighed, pressed send, and hoped for the best. Only time will tell how things will turn out for her and her new penpal…


End file.
